Letters to Saudi Arabia
by xMirror-Mirrorx
Summary: Inspired by other letter fics. So, now the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia is writing letters! Maybe she's doing it to show that she isn't all that strict and serious...so give her a chance? Rated T for possible cursing etc. Rating may change
1. Introduction

**Warning: May contain cursing, political issues, racial mockery etc...so rating my go up...scratch that, it will~ ._.**

**_This character is an OC (Original Character)! I do not intend to offend or insult any individuals!_**

**_And I do not own Hetalia. If I did, there'd be a lot more ANGSTTTTT. ;A;_**

* * *

><p>Salam, World.<p>

I am Karima Fatimah Nejem, the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia. I am a Muslim country, located in the Middle East.

I've seen many other nations partaking in this letter writing business, and it intrigued me. And thanks to some 'persuasion' by my neighbours (particularly Sadiq), I have decided to join in.

So please write to me, and I will do my very best to write back. Anything is welcome...within reason...

Do not be afraid to write to me; I'm not as strict and serious as I may seem!

I look forward to your letters,

Karima Fatimah Nejem

* * *

><p><em>So, yes. I saw all these letter writing fics and I got so damn jealous. So I wrote my own! 3<em>

_Yes, I see Saudi Arabia as a female. You're thinking: "Yo, fool! It would make more sense to make it a male seeing as females are oppresed in Saudi society! (Plus it's usually presented as a male!)" Yes, I'm aware of that, which only made more sense to me to make KSA a female. :P_

_Anything is welcome I guess: Political issues, racial sterotypes, yaoi, yuri (though the latter would probably make Karima a little uncomfortable, with her being a Muslim nation, no?)_

_Go, write~! 8D_


	2. America 1

_Finally! Someone wrote in! I feel loved again~! ;A;_

* * *

><p>Hey Karima! What's up? (Besides oil prices, I mean. haha...um...)<p>

Anyway, I bet you're doing well (better than your neighbors at least.) How's your boss, your economy, your oil (wait, that's part of economy, forget I said it.)

So yeah. Glad you're writing, and hope to hear from you!

Heroically yours,

America

PS You coming to my birthday party?

* * *

><p>Salam Alfred.<p>

I am not going to lie to you - I am in quite a mess at the moment. Although you're right, I am better than my neighbours. But their problems will hopefully ease, insha'allah.

My boss is okay, I guess. He's done well to prevent a Saudi revolution, hasn't he? I must be thankful - I don't think I could handle one...

My economy is fine, I guess. Nothing like Europe's...what _is_going on there? But I'm afraid it won't be fine much longer due to the oil. I honestly tried to get the other Gulf states to increase production, but to no avail.

The revolutions aren't affecting _you _too badly, are they? How is your boss's election campaign going? How is your economy doing?

Thanks for writing,

Saudi Arabia (Karima)

P.S Birthday party? I shall see if I can, with all the unrest in the Middle East and all...when is it? I remember that it is in July...

* * *

><p><em><strong>insha'allah<strong> - God Willing_  
><em><br>Yeah...hehe! Thanks _**Alix Cohen **_for the letter~! :3  
><em>  
><em>Come on people! More letters for Karima, please~! D;<em>


	3. Malaysia 1

_Ah! Another one so soon? Coolness~! 8D_

* * *

><p>Hi!<p>

Why do people keep saying that arabs own guns? and like to blow up stuff? It's

really offensive to all Muslims and especially Arabs . What do you think about

this stereotype?

Love, Malaysia

* * *

><p>Salam Malaysia,<p>

Well, I do not know the real reason, but I can take a good guess.

It may be due to people being shallow and relying on their prejudice and how the media represents Muslims and Arabs to make a judgement.

Yes, it is mainly offensive to Muslims and Arabs especially, but we have learnt to pay no mind to these stereotypes because we know they're not true.

I mean, not _all _Arabs own guns or blow things up. A small minority _does not _represent the huge majority.

Thank you for this letter. I hope it helped open the eyes of people.

Anyway, how are you Malaysia? How's the economy these days?

Shokran,

Saudi Arabia

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for the great letter, <em>**AwesomeYoyoIsAwesome**_! I really think it was a good topic and I got to express my opinion! :D  
><em>  
><em><strong>Shokran<strong> - Thank you_


	4. America 2

_Yay...this is finally picking up! 8D_

* * *

><p>Karima,<p>

Yep! Fourth of July, at my place outside Philadelphia. Hope you can come! ;)

I'd say I was doing better...except no one but the government thinks my economy is picking up. Most of it's gas prices, I think *cough cough* Come to think of it, oil's really the thing that connects me to what's happening in the Middle East...besides the NATO stuff in Lybia. But don't worry, the hero can handle that! (better if oil prices were a little lower...)

My boss is doing fine, he's plenty optimistic about next year...but my news networks can talk about nothing but his possible opponents. *facepalm* My people can't vote right if they don't have the right information!

Anyway, hope you can come to the party!

America

PS Heard from Israel yet?

* * *

><p>Alfred,<p>

I have received a letter from Israel. I'll be responding to it shortly.

Like I said, I'll see. Hopefully the unrest will clear by then (though Libya and Syria are not convinced). If I do not attend, I'll be sure to get you a present! But don't count on oil...

Ah, I see. I do hope your economy isn't suffering too much. And yes, I know that oil is very important to you and the high prices must be giving you a hard time but there isn't nothing I can do at the moment. I can't just give you free oil!

At least _all _your people can vote. And at least you can choose who rules your country...

I'll try and attend your party. But I'm not promising anything...

Saudi Arabia

* * *

><p><em>Oh, that America! He just won't leave the oil out of this, will he? xD<br>_  
><em>C'mon guys! More nations contacting Karima, please~! ;) <em>


	5. Israel 1

_I hate getting letters from school...my mom thinks I'm totally gonna fail life if I receive one. I'm only behind on a bit of work! My god, they make out that I'll fail my **whole** life if it isn't complete! **GAH! **D:  
><strong><br>**Sorry, I had to let out my anger...ANYWAY, here's a letter from Israel! :D_

* * *

><p>Dear Saudi Arabia,<p>

Hopefully this will stop America from spamming my inbox... All week he's been sending me emails, telling me to write to you because this is the first lettersite from a Middle Eastern nation and this could help quell the conflict and make peace and make him a hero for suggesting it...

So. Hello.

I hear you're having trouble with protesters... Many in our area are. Even me. The mobs swarming me on Yom Ha'atzmaut...the anniversary of the day I declared independence and called for peace with my neighbors... You said in your response to Malaysia that the violent Arabs are the minority. At times like that, I find such a statement difficult to believe.

Shalom,

Hadassah bat Abraham v'Sarah, Israel

* * *

><p>Salam Israel,<p>

Of course. America is always prying into Middle Eastern affairs by offering to be the hero and forge peace. He's been hinting at oil prices and invited me to his birthday party. I'm sure he's invited you...are you going?

Well, I was. Though my boss has made sure that protests are now illegal. Nonetheless, females in my country have taken to the wheel and are driving cars as a form of protest. I'm sure that counts? But my situation is not nearly as bad as our neighbours.

Or you for that matter. I heard about those protests...how are you holding up? I am sorry about that, but honestly, not all Arabs are violent! It just so happens that you encountered the violent ones...

I really hope that you and Palestine can come to a peaceful agreement about your borders. And I would also like to talk about peace with you, along with some of our neighbours.

It's been nice talking to you,

Karima Fatimah Nejem, Saudi Arabia

* * *

><p><em>Whoa, I never thought this would be so popular (so to speak)! 8D<br>_  
><em>Keep 'em coming in, guys~! ;D<em>


	6. West Bank 1

_Whoa...3 in a day? 8D_

* * *

><p>Hey,<p>

Why do people keep saying I'm the bad guy? Israel seizes my vital regions and has the strongest military in the Middle East and people blame me for firing rockets?

West Bank

* * *

><p>Salam West Bank,<p>

Well, I haven't heard many people call you the 'bad guy'. Maybe it's only the West? But if people are, they are sadly mistaken in doing so.

I will not take sides here, but I don't believe you should sit back and do nothing when you are taken control of and are bombarded with missiles. And I do not think that Israel should have done those things. So you are not in the wrong!

But sometimes, those who have not done wrong are turned into the 'bad guys' because that's what people want to think. But pay no mind to it, West Bank. As long as you think you have done nothing wrong, that's all that matters. I mean, defending yourself isn't wrong, is it?

Anyway, how are you these days? I hope you are well.

Take care,

Saudi Arabia

* * *

><p><em>I have no more to dooo! D8<em>

_Write in! Or suggest pairings/characters/themes for my two drabble series 'Odds and Ends' and 'Words Have Meanings'~ :D_

_OH, and HAPPY FATHER'S DAY! :')  
><em>


	7. West Bank 2

_I finish school on Wednesday! Only two more exams and then I'm DONE! :D_

_Life is good~_

* * *

><p>Salaam Kerima,<p>

Well, there's peace between me and the Gaza Strip, so that's good. And the U.N. is set to declare us an independent state if they vote favorably in September. I hope they do. At least America's current boss doesn't take Israel's side as much as his predecessors. (I don't hate America by the way. I just think he's kind of... a card short of a deck).

West Bank, Ali

* * *

><p>Salaam Ali,<p>

And you have peace with the rest of your neighbours, right? That counts for something!

You will become an independent state, insha'allah. I shall pray for you, Ali.

Hmm, I guess America's current boss is different from the others he has had. And I was surprised to see how much he was for an independent state of Palestine (even though he agreed with the conditions Israel's boss demanded). But no, I don't hate America either. He just needs to stop pestering me about the oil...(here's hoping he's reading and gets the hint).

Anyway, I do hope you get things sorted with Israel. How are you doing, putting the issue of Israel aside?

All the best,

Karima

* * *

><p><em>Umm...send in more letters? :)<em>


	8. America 3

_Pro: England has hot weather. Very enjoyable. Con: Dust allergy + hay fever = suffering author who has her plans of writing some drabbles/chapters/one-shots ruined. D8_

* * *

><p>Karima,<p>

Great! I'm glad you two are talking to each other! You're welcome *strikes heroic pose* And of course all my citizens can vote; that's what makes me so awesome! Well, one of the things.

Really? *pouts* You could call it a birthday present :)

See you,

America

* * *

><p>Alfred,<p>

Yes, I am also glad that Israel and I have started talking (this time on much more friendlier terms). Although she is a bit suspicious, I can see why and I must thank you for encouraging her to write to me. And yes, but_ your _women have more freedom than _my _women, do they not?

...It isn't that easy, America. If I gave _you_ free oil, than _all_ the _other _countries would want some! And that would damage the markets even more! Why don't I just...think about an alternative gift...do you like dates? Camels?

I'll see you at your party, inshallah,

Saudi Arabia

* * *

><p><em>Hah...a camel for your birthday? That's an idea... :')<em>


	9. Israel 2

_I seriously hate dust and pollen. They can just die. That is all._

* * *

><p>Dear Saudi Arabia,<p>

That's America for you. However, he _was_ the first nation to recognize my statehood, and he's usually very supportive, so I guess I owe him some gratitude... And yes, he did invite me to his party. I'll go, provided there's no new disaster that I have to deal with between now and then.

I support your women's efforts! ...but do you? I've often wondered...

Talking about peace is good and fine, but then people have to act on it!

West Bank has written you as well, I see... Where does he get the idea that people say he's the bad guy? The media favors him and Gaza much more than it favors me! When you talk of "those who have not done wrong" and "are turned into the bad guys because that's what people want to think", that's ME you're talking about. And don't encourage him, Saudi, PLEASE don't encourage him to strike! That won't make peace! Besides, I never strike first, never! Do you know that I have towns near Gaza that are bombed almost daily? And that suicide bombers from West kill Jews and Muslims indiscriminately? What am I supposed to do, stand back and watch my people burn?

"Shalom" means peace. We need more of it, now.

Israel

* * *

><p>Dear Israel,<p>

Well, I am grateful to America too as he has helped me a lot in the past. But he wants free oil for his birthday...can you imagine what would happen if I gave into his demands? Surely every other country would demand free oil also, and what effect would that have on the global markets? And about his party, I hope to attend as long the unrest in our region subsides...but can you see that happening any time soon?

I do...but it's hard being a female nation with laws that oppress women...do you see? I think you'd have to walk in my shoes to truly understand...

I completely agree. But peace isn't something everyone agrees on these days...

That's what I thought; I haven't heard anyone calling him the 'bad guy'. It's probably just how he feels. Oh Israel, please do not jump to conclusions! The last thing I want right now is to squabble with you! I meant the media and people of Western countries (as they have no idea what _really _goes on in the Middle East). Encourage him to strike? Oh goodness no! Why would I want to do that? What's done is done, we must accept that. I honestly hate to hear about all these bombings and I am sorry that they occur. And no, I do not think that you should stand back, as I have said to West Bank. But I cannot give you advice on what to do...oh, how I wish I could!

I agree. And hopefully, the day will come when the world is full of it. Inshallah.

Take care,

Saudi Arabia

* * *

><p><em>Letters from other nations please! :D<em>

_Thank you~_


	10. West Bank 3

_I'm still bloody sniffing...and I'm feeling very warm...oh, how I love summer :/_

* * *

><p>Salaam Kerima,<p>

Well, I'm doing fine, I guess. Things aren't heated up right now and that's good in my book. How are things with your boss?

Ali

* * *

><p>Salaam Ali,<p>

That's good in anyone's book I think. And things are fine with my boss. He's been doing well with preventing protests over here which is a great thing. Seeing the situations Libya, Syria, Yemen and Bahrain...I don't think I could handle any unrest...

Take care,

Karima

* * *

><p><em>More letters please~ :D<em>


	11. America 4

_4.33am. Too hot to sleep, and besides...I'M STILL SNIFFLING AND SNEEZING! And I have school and 10.40am...major FML._

* * *

><p>I guess you're right about the oil...meh. And I've got nowhere to put a camel...well, maybe in Texas, or Arizona once the forest fires...and anyway. I have enough to do looking after Whale. But I like dates! And I'm free most Friday nights...what works for you?<p>

See you,

America

* * *

><p>Alfred,<p>

Good. You finally understand about the oil; I am sorry. Well, I guess I could try and find something else...I'll make it a surprise! (You have a whale...?)

Oh dear. How are those forest fires? Have they died down yet? And how are you after those dreadful storms and tornadoes? I hope you're okay!

...Th-That is _not _what I meant, Alfred! I was talking about the fruit! You know, I have many date trees over here...y-you knew that, didn't you? You were just joking, r-right?

T-Take care,

Saudi Arabia

* * *

><p><em>Haha! I love America - he's so freakin'<em> _awesome~! 8D_


	12. Israel 3

_It's too hot here...AND I LIVE IN ENGLAND! :O_

* * *

><p>Dear Saudi Arabia,<p>

He would ask for free oil, wouldn't he? No matter how high he holds himself, you and my other neighbors will have his dependency on it as something to hold over him... Strange that I have none, even though I'm surrounded by oil-rich nations. It may be basheret, a blessing, that I am not a part of that conflict, too.

A female nation with such limiting laws... I can hardly imagine how difficult that must be for you. It's a kind of internal struggle I've never had, thank G-d.

...You sound genuine, at least. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, but can you really blame me for being wary?

The Western countries know nothing. I'm not afraid to say it. They know nothing.

Most people say that they know the answer and can give me advice; it's strange to hear you say that you can't! But it's honest, and I appreciate it. There are too many conflicting "solutions" already.

Shalom,

Israel

P.S.: I'd advise _against_ getting America a camel for his birthday. The thing with nations' pets is that they're about as immortal as we are. No need to have two semi-immortal camels running around, ken? My Aaron is enough of a handful as it is.

* * *

><p>Dear Israel,<p>

That is ironic, isn't it? I guess we have a way of keeping him in check in a way. I do sometimes wonder if the only reason the West 'intervenes' in Middle Eastern conflicts is solely because of the oil. (That, and to be nosy). Call me typical, but that's how it appears at times...sometimes I feel as if our well-being is quite far down the list...

Oh, believe me! You are _very_ blessed! Being the world's biggest oil producer is stressful, especially through times like this.

It is extremely difficult with the outcries of my women conflicting with the oppressive laws. What can I do? Not much, that's what. You're extremely lucky, Israel.

It's okay, no need for apologies. I guess I am sorry to, as your wariness is a result of my past attitude towards you, is it not? That's why I do not blame you at all.

And I totally agree with you. We should not be afraid to state the truth, should we? Besides, the West has this idea of 'freedom of speech' and if they are so intent on building democracy here, should we not freely speak out?

I do wish I could help you. But I am doing my best to meditate peace...but that isn't working well. I tried to help Yemen settle the uprising, but her boss was too stubborn! And now he's being treated over here...some success that was...

Ah, yes. I completely agree with you. I mean, he does have a whale apparently. (How you can have a pet like that is beyond me!) But it was merely a suggestion in an attempt to steer him away from the idea of free oil...which he understands will never happen now, thankfully. But, my goodness! When I suggested giving dates as a present, he thought I was asking him _out _on a date! Can you imagine how embarrassed I am? He is far too clueless for his own good...

Take care,

Saudi Arabia

* * *

><p><em>More letters please! I'll give you a cake! 8D<em>


	13. Israel 4

_Finished my exams (and school basically), but went in to finish off some work. Not in uniform, because I thought I didn't have to be because I had finished. BUT I GOT KICKED OUT BECAUSE I WASN'T IN DAMN UNIFORM! How is that fair? Luckily I hadn't threw my damned uniform away...but that's just taking the biscuit! I have wasted today and I have to go in tomorrow! I'm so glad that I'm leaving that place! /rant over_

_Oh gosh, sorry for ranting~!_

* * *

><p>Dear Saudi Arabia,<p>

Just in it for the oil, huh? I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case, but then why does he support me at all? I don't have anything that he could want.

It's not just _your _past attitude, Saudi... America says I should be more open to others, but it's very hard, because nearly everyone I've opened up to has turned on me. All the way back to...

...never mind.

You know, I wonder where America keeps his whale. And he has that little alien guy, too... What's his name, Tommy? Tony? Something like that.

I sure HOPE that that was just his cluelessness talking! I doubt he knows what dates are. They're not fast food. Honestly, do you ever see him without a hamburger?

Shalom,

Israel

* * *

><p>Dear Israel,<p>

Hmm...I don't know. Well, you know how America is. He'll try and help every nation there is because he's the self-proclaimed hero. Well, everyone except Iran...honestly, those two can _really _get on well. (Expressing sarcasm through letters is difficult)

Ah, I know what you mean. But governments and leaders change, which means that the ideas of the past may drastically change in the present. It happens all the time; you make friends with a nation, then their new boss decides that they'd rather make friends with your rival/enemy. I think we've all experienced it. But I'm sure they'll be a day when you won't be betrayed, Israel. Inshallah.

Who knows? I highly doubt a whale could fit in a swimming pool...unless America is foolish enough to buy/make a pool that big. Oh, that strange little friend of his? I'm sure I've heard America arguing with England about him; he called him Tony. Such an ordinary name for an...alien...

I hope my boss didn't read that letter...he wouldn't be best pleased, would he? But I'm sure America knows what dates are, thanks to Google. Haha! That is far too true! Come to think of it...he _is_ always eating one..._how?_

Shuukran,

Saudi Arabia

* * *

><p><em>I see a Saudi-Israeli friendship forming here! 8D<em>


	14. America 5

_I hate being in a bad mood when it's sunny! D;_

* * *

><p>Karima,<p>

Your dates grow on trees? Lucky...*googles* oh. You weren't asking me out. *pouts* But Wikipedia says they're sweeter than apples, so why not?

My forest fires...well, they don't seem to be getting better. They show up every year, like an allergy. But I'll still be able to do the grilling at the party!

Heroically yours,

America

PS Yes, I do have a whale. I met him about 150 years ago, when I went to make friends with Japan, and he came home with me. He's very sweet, but it was hard to find a place for him-he doesn't exactly fit in a swimming pool.

* * *

><p>Alfred,<p>

No. I-I was _not _asking you out! Honestly, I wonder about you sometimes...Wikipedia? You do know that website can be edited by anyone and everyone and may not be 100% reliable, right? But that bit is true. Dates are truly delicious! I might even bake you a date cake! (Using the fruit!)

Hmm, I wish you the best in tackling them! Wait...what? You _still _want to 'grill' after a forest fire? Oh dear, America...you _are_ something else...

Oh, I see. You got him from Japan? Well, I can see how Japan took care of him, but how do _you? _Where do you keep him then? I wish to see him sometime! Maybe when I come to your party?

Shuukran,

Saudi Arabia

* * *

><p><em>More letters to Karima, please~! She'll bake you a date cake too~! ;D<em> 


	15. AUTHOR NOTE

Forget what I said before!**_ I AM NOT DELETING THIS!_**

_Hello.___

_This story violates the rules/guidelines of ._

_Interactive stories are not allowed, so it would be much appreciated if this were removed._

_~TaiyouChan_

Thanks to Alix Cohen and katzsoa for commenting about this. They've helped me realise that I gave in too easily and for nothing.

Letter-fics are not violating the rules and neither are song fics for that matter. (Read their profile) Every fandom has them! They're list of pet peeves is just what _they_ deem as a 'violation of rules/guidelines'. And that's not right.

And guess what? I've been reported too. Great~

But no, this will stay! You guys liked it! And I'm not going to be a pushover anymore!

Expect an update tomorrow! (Sorry for being inactive!) D;

~xMirror-Mirrorx


End file.
